dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Superluser
Templates Hiya! Welcome! Bienvenue! etc etc etc... Did you want me to remove Template:Spoilers, now that you've redirected to Template:Spoiler? Just to keep things tidy, and all... -- llearch 23:26, 6 December 2006 (UTC) > I'm sorry if I sounded a bit curt. I was just trying to figure out your rationale, so that we could start getting some opinions on standardizing articles. On talk pages, I'm pretty much all business. Fair enough. I must admit I was rather narked about that, given that I'd nearly lost 20 minutes of work when the character box was merged in, and to cap it all I get the person who told me that it wasn't possible to mess things up structurally saying that I just had. Ah well, if we can agree on standards this sort of thing will happen less. - jpmorris (7th Decemember 2006) 16:10 (GMT) : Uh. I should clarify that. It's not possible to -permanently- mess things up. As I discovered, since it was me screwing it up, partially, it's well and truly dead easy to mess things up -temporarily-. : What's missing is some way of tagging who's working on which thing at any particular time. : Most of the downtime was me trying to find the revert button. Which doesn't exist on templates, it seems. :-/ I could have reverted the change fairly rapidly, but I didn't want to screw up further, and then Mr Nameless went and made more changes. So I sat back and waited to see what would come out of it all. : Apologies, all round. I'm still learning my way around the interface, and it's got all sorts of neat adminny things on it that aren't there for you lot :-) Since we're all kicking things around, sooner or later we stand on each other's toes. Not good. Perhaps we should use the forum, or the IRC channel (irc://irc.wikia.com/dmfa) for noting who's messing with what? llearch 17:03, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think this will get better over time. Right now, it's a handful of users prancing around on... three entries and a few templates, so collisions are bound to happen (especially since at least Llearch, JP and me are from similar timezones (I think)). Poking into the chat might be a neat idea, but once this gets rolling properly, there shouldn't be (too) much trouble. Even though I'm also curious who the unknown user is... *shifty eyes* Might check into the chat later... ::Oh, and there is a way to revert (I think) Templates. Check http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Revert for details. --Sid 3050 17:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, yes. That's more or less what I was doing. I was just hunting for the rollback link, which doesn't work on templates, although it does appear on normal pages. And, in the mean time, two other people alternated the fixes.... Oh, well. :-) llearch 17:34, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Discussion of the SOOT (stepping on others' toes) protocol has been moved to Forum:IRC_to_help_avoid_editing_collisions%3F